onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 30
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 276, Page 24 D: Welcome home, my <3 love. <3 Would you like dinner? Fufufu. <3 Or take a bath? Fufufu. <3 Or maybe <3 you'd rather <3 have... ME? Wha...?! No?! ''' '''Start the SBS? ...Oh. Okay... START THE SBS! ' '-Bye, Love Wife 2-''' '''O: Okay, let's begin. (nonchalant) D: Mr. Oda! In Volume 22, 1st panel of page 142, you drew the Poneglyph, but why is "Pandaman" written on it? Is Pandaman an important person (is he even a person?!) in the history of Alabasta? Please tell me! O: A round of applause! Clap clap clap. Well done in finding it. Even I'd forgotten thet I drew that in there. But in any case, yes, Pandaman isn't hidden just in the drawings. D: Oda! Won't you draw the seven protagonists with your mouth? '-P.N. Shuuichi-' O: No, I don't wanna! Stop tryin' to get me to do stuff like that! Chapter 277, Page 44 D: I have a question. The other day while listening to the radio, I heard that it never rains during the Wimbledon Tournament in England. The reason for this is that they they use jet planes to blow rain clouds away. However, doing so makes the surrounding areas have a lot of rainfall. I immediately thought of Dance Powder upon hearing this. I'm quite surprised that it's actually possible for humans to control the weather to some degree but was this really the basis behind your idea? O: Whether it would rain or not has been a life or death question for humans since ancient times, and many have dreamed of the power to control weather. The artificial rain that showed up during the Alabasta arc is something that humans have supposedly invented already. However, it costs a considerable amount to make the rain, and there's always the possibility that it would have rained regardless, so artificial rain has yet to be proven beyond doubt. The specific basis behind Dance Powder is silver iodide, which, if burned, is said to seed clouds and make them larger. Quite a curious substance, isn't it? Chapter 279, Page 84 D: Dear Odacchi-Sama, please please PLEASE make us a One Piece- themed class timetable sheet! PLEASE X 1000! Thaks a lot! '-Pen Name: Shibuya & Ishi-' O: A timetable, eh? You know, I made one for one of the earlier volumes some time ago. But oh well, we've gained more readers since then, and there've been others asking for a new one. Now the problem is, the format's probably different from my student days, so I'm not sure what the best style would be for you guys. So for those of you with time to spare, send me a copy of your class timetable sheet, and I'll use it as a reference to make a new one. D: Hello, my friend's family is from Shibukawa and they have an annual belly button (Heso) festival. I'm sure Conis would love to participate too, right? '-Pen Name: Ponponchi-' O: A... Belly button festival? What, does it involve belly dancing or something? In any case, all the people of the sky would love to join! Even Enel! D: Why do all the pretty characters in One Piece have large breasts? Large breasts aren't the only thing that make a woman, y'know! I'm sure Sanji of all people would understand what I mean. '-by girl who likes Sanji-' Sanji: You're absolutely right, miss. PEOPLE ARE DEFINED BY THEIR HEARTS! O: Ah, Nami's wearing a bikini. Sanji: NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIII! Chapter 280, Page 104 D: Yo, Oda-sensei! I have a question about logia-type devil fruits. In chapter 280, Enel says that "Paramecia have to retain their original form..." Does that mean people like Crocodile, Ace, or Smoker, who can freely morph their physical bodies have logia-type devil fruits? If you don't answer me, I won't let you go to the toilet! You'll have to poop outside! '-P.N. Hilarious Joke-' O: I'm not going to poop outside. Jeez, you're so gross. Talking about poop. But in any case, since this is a pretty big question, allow me to break it down simply. Clear enough, right? The logia-type, which allows its user to freely change his original physical form, definitely stands out on a whole other level compared to other devil fruits. Chapter 281, Page 124 O: I got a set of karuta cards with interesting proverbs from Yoshiko of Tokyo. Let's all use it! Just don't write them down for a test! *Rather long-legged than short-handed. *Rather nosy than not have a nose at all. *If one lies long enough, one starts to believe it oneself. *One shouldn't throw apples, that's the core of it. *Speech is silver, silence is gold. *A single drop does not fear the sea. *It's too late to start saving once one has hit rock bottom. *One isn't drunk until one can't lie on the floor without supporting oneself. *The one who saves for the night gets crumbs in the bed! *Rather be dumb and happy than learn one's lesson. *The one who lowers his head raises his butt - and that's just asking for it! *Rather impressively stupid than stupidly smart! Chapter 282, Page 144 D: Everyone's so fashionable in One Piece, but are you stylish too, Oda-chan? O: Of course. A man should look his best every day. My hair is in a "free-grow" style that accentuates an au naturel sense. My clothes are radiant rags that match all four seasons. No belts for me, as that would restrict my vibrant joie de vivre. And comfortable flip flops even when entering high class hotels. D: I have a question. On Volume 27, page 130, Sanji says to pour the water into the canteen if the pot inside fills up from the steam droplets, but how exactly does this survival technique work? Please tell me now. '-by Kagawa-' O: '''Oh, here's a diagram of getting drinking water via steam. <- Set up 3 pots like so. We'll be using water from a river. The "water 2" is there to cool the rising steam. The rising steam, once cooled, will change into water droplets and drop back down into the middle pot, giving us clean drinkable water. In Sanji's case, he used "Sea clouds". Now that you know this, you'll be able to make water anywhere! Chapter 284, Page 184 '''O: My result. It's better not to draw with one's mouth. Now please, don't ask me to do this ever again. P.N. Shuuichi-kun, my front teeth all hurt now! They're about to break! See you again next volume, SBS! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 30